Annoyed Kim Hanbin
by versaceselu
Summary: percuma ganteng kalo bego -Kim Jinhwan binhwan - bjin - bijin of iKON / boyslove aka boy x boy


**Annoyed Kim Hanbin**

School-Life | Teen | **Kim Hanbin** – **Kim Jinhwan** of **iKON** | **boyslove** aka **boy** x **boy** | the cast are belongs to God and their parents, and the story is mine.

* * *

 _Kak Hanbin present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kakel ganteng aka annoying Kim Hanbin_

 _._

 _._

Lelah, Jinhwan lelah selama dua tahun satu kelas dengan Hanbin. Dia yang akan terus dapat semprotan dari guru yang sedang mengajar, karena Jinhwan adalah ketua kelas maka tugasnya menertibkan kelas dan termasuk isinya, sedang Hanbin itu salah satu siswa yang keras kepala. Sudah berulang kali diberi tahu agar tidak tidur saat pembelajaran berlangsung tapi dia tetap melakukan itu lagi dan tidak pernah merasakan salah sedikitpun.

Bingung harus seperti apa lagi menghadapi Hanbin yang sekeras batu kali. Jinhwan hampir setiap hari berteriak marah-marah pada Hanbin, dan Hanbin tetaplah sibatu kali. Atau perlu Jinhwan mencongkel ke dua mata Hanbin agar dia sadar?

 _Err, terlalu menyeramkan sih_

Habis Jinhwan geram sendiri melihat sibodoh Hanbin itu. Tidak ada hanyaitu, adalah masalah lain yang membuat Hanbin benar-benar menyebalkan di matanya yaitu tentang "Hanbin si kakak kelas ganteng" dan kalian harus tau, itu sangat menyebalkan. Sebenarnya tidak untuk perempuan dan lak-laki berstatus bottom itu sangat menguntungkan untuk melihat seorang Hanbin.

Seperti, beberapa hari yang lalu Jinhwan menarik Hanbin dengan tangan kecilnya bertengger di telinga kanan si batu kali itu, dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Jeweran yang Jinhwan berikan terlepas begitu saja ketika melewati penggemar Hanbin yang nyatanya sungguh menyeramkan. Lalu dengan senyuman idiot khasnya, dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Jinhwan bermaksud meledek.

Kadang Jinhwan berpikir, Memang apa istimewa seorang Kim Hanbin? Dia sangat malas dalam pelajaran, hampir di semua jam pelajaran yang dia lakukan hanya tidur, kecuali jika pelajaran seni berlangsung itupun jika membahas tentang musik saja.

Jinhwan akui memang, selain tampan dan berkarisma, Hanbin sangat jago di bidang seni khususnya bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Patut diacungi –jari tengah, _errr_ jempol.

 _percuma ganteng kalo bego._

Itulah kira-kira pandangan Jinhwan terhadap Hanbin.

Seperti sekarang, Hanbin duduk di seberangnya dengan memakai _earphone_ mendengarkan musik. Dan lagi-lagi ini menggangu Jinhwan. Pasalnya, Jinhwan tengah belajar untuk ujian kimia esok hari dan dengan tidak tau dirinya si bodoh Hanbin duduk di hadapannya dengan santai. Lalu terjadilah seisi perpustakaan jadi Heboh hanya karena seorang Hanbin.

Demi dewa, Jinhwan ingin sekali membotaki rambut Hanbin.

Jinhwan memandang Hanbin dengan Tajam. Lihatlah si bodoh ini yang sangat dipuja. Tidakkah dia terlalu sombong?

Mungkin, jika Hanbin tidak membuatnya repot Jinhwan juga akan sama tergila-gila pada Hanbin seperti yang lain. _Mungkin loh ya, mungkin_

Dan juga, gadis-gadis yang tak kalah bodoh itu. Apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau mereka itu sangat mengganggu orang lain?

"Matamu hampir keluar. Perhatikan pandanganmu"

Jinhwan melebarkan matanya. Nah kan si bodoh membuka mulut juga. Kemudian Jinhwan melempar tatapan sinisnya pada anak yang duduk di seberangnya.

Sedang Hanbin mengangkat satu alis tanda bingung. "Apa aku ada salah?"

"Ya. Banyak sekali" cetus Jinhwan.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Guru fisika itu memarahimu?" Kembali Hanbin melontarkan pertanyaan dengan santai.

See? Dia bahkan terlihat tidak mau perduli ketika Jinhwan dimarahi habis-habisan karena tadi Hanbin tidak mengikuti pembelajaran tengah asik tidur menggunakan _earphone_ miliknya.

Jinhwan menghela napas panjang. "Keluar lah " Usir Jinhwan yang kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Melupakan seorang yang entah sudah pergi dari hadapannya atau belum.

Jinhwan pikir, anak itu memang sudah pergi dari perpustakaan.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba seseorang merebut buku dari tangan kecil Jinhwan lalu memasukan dengan cepat ke dalam tas.

"Yak! Mau apa kau?" Jinhwan agak menaikan suaranya, lalu menatap Hanbin –orang yang menarik bukunya, dengan tajam. "Lepas Kim"

Hanbin tidak mendengarkan ocehan Jinhwan, malah menarik lengan kecil Jinhwan keluar perpustakaan berjalan ke arah parkiran sekolah.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Jinhwan membuka suara.

Hanbin menghentikan langkah mereka. Lalu menatap anak yang lebih pendek. Kemudian tersenyum seperti orang idiot. "Kau lucu jika sedang marah" Jinhwan menatap malas Hanbin.

Hanbin si idiot sudah kembali. "Ayolah, mau marah sanpai kapan? Apa kau mau aku cium?" Kembali Hanbin bertanya. Jinhwan memutar mata malas.

Kemudian pipinya dipegang oleh kedua tangan Hanbin. Dengan tiba-tiba mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka. Jinhwan kaget bukan main, mereka sedang di parkiran sekolah dan dengan seenak giginya Hanbin melakukan ini. Dengan lengan memberontaak, Jinhwan melaspakan pugutan mereka "Tenang, sudah tidak ada orang di sini" Hanbin menggodanya.

"Sialan kau Kim" Jinhwan melotot, yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Hanbin.

"Kau tak asik" jawab Hanbin santai, kemudian berlari menjauhi Jinhwan setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir kecilnya. Jinhwan lagi-lagi dibuat kaget. Lalu mengejar Hanbin yang terlihat sedang tertawa.

Hanbin memang sangat menyebalkan jika di kelas. Tapi jika sedang berdua dengan dirinya, Hanbin sangat membuat Jinywan nyaman.

Hanbin milik Jinhwan,

Jinhwan milik Hanbin.

Dan akan terus seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii, ini cerita terbuat oleh kegabutan gue karena tiga jam pelajaran kosong di sekolah /ini hadiah banget karena buat kelas dua belas kaya gue waktu senggang itu adalah emas/ ceritanya gak bagus sih tapi gue seneng jadi salah satu pengisi ff bijin di ffnet /elap air mata pake tisu/

oh iya, yang belum baca Annoyed Kim Jinhwan bisa langsung baca cek story gue yg sebelumnya ya.

Dan gue bulukan nunggu ikon (yang katanya) bakal comeback di bulan maret (pas gue lagi sibuk2nya) tapi aku setia kok nunggu ikon apalagi nunggu abang Jin Gel dan abang mbin.

Oiya, gue tau binhwan ship gk banyak, oleh karena itu, gue niat buat grup binhwan shipper gitu. Ada yang minat gk? Kalo ada bisa pm di binhwanest (twitter) atau langsung tulis id line kalian di kolom review.

Thank you. I love you. Mwahhh. #TeamBuluknungguiKON


End file.
